I Did Really Appreciate the Bananas
by consultations
Summary: One of the many adventures of The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Adam


**Just a bit of writing I was pleased with. Inspired by a story on here already.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

It had been a year since the events of the Crucible. The Doctor was never alone with his wonderful wife, Rose. His twin, Adam and his best friend, Donna. It was decided that Donna got to name The Doctor's twin, with her being there when he was "born" and he even insisted on it as well. She picked Adam, so that was who he was. Adam Smith. They all seemed to like it.

Without a doubt the Doctor finally decided to ignore everything that was wrong with his realtionship with Rose and kiss her. That was the start of it, after they named Adam. A month later they had a very small wedding in a random field with Jack, Adam, Donna, Mickey, Martha and Sarah-Jane. Their honey moon was quick as they visited the planet Barcelona. The quiet of the TARDIS was odd without the constant conversations of their friends ringing throughout the halls.

The four of them ran into the TARDIS dodging the arrows that were being shot at them. Donna first, then Rose, as The Doctor held the TARDIS door open. With a limp Adam landed on the TARDIS floor cluching his leg.

"I've been hit." he said through his teeth.

In shock the three mobile companions looked outside as the natives shot another arrow hitting the Doctor right in the neck. He slammed the doors and tripped over Adam reaching for the console.

"Rose, Donna, I'm sending us to Cardiff so Jack can help you." The Doctor managed through the pain as he ran around the TARDIS trying not to fall over.

Adam was to his feet getting away from the door. "Once we've p-passed out..." Adam tried to say his eyes getting droopy and tilting forward. Donna caught him as he tried to holding himself up.

"You've got to remove them immediatly." The Doctor finished pulling the lever that sent his weak body into Rose, while Donna and Adam fell right over with the jerking of the TARDIS.

Suddenly the Doctor fainted falling to the ground. Rose bent over her husband and touched his cool face. She glanced at Donna. They both nodded and pulled out the small arrows out of their bodies and tossed them into the corner. They landed roughly sending Donna and Rose to the ground in a heap beside each other.

"They've got to work on their landing!" Donna said sitting up beside Rose.

There was a cry from a baby. A close baby. Donna and Rose looked at each other and then to the sound where they saw two identical babies, about a year with brown messy hair ontop of their heads. One in brown, the other in blue. The woman looked at each other mouths open wide.

"what?" Donna asked. They turned to the baby's. "What, how is that even possible. Even the clothes!"

"Let's take them to Jack. I bet he's had a few kids in his day." Rose said crawling over to the Doctor. She took his tie off so he wouldn't choke himself somehow and hung it over a lever on the console. "Hey Doctor. There, there."

Donna cradled Adam to her chest as Rose did the same and the two of them shut up quickly.

"Now, he shuts up." Donna muttered.

"should be good practise, I suppose." Rose said with a nervous laugh.

Donna stopped and turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm, er, pregnant." Rose said awkwardly.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Donna asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I found out this morning and I didn't have anytime alone with him since then." Rose explained.

"Oh. Congratulations." Donna said. "can we go and get Jack?"

"Yeah." Rose agreed as they both hurried outside and into Torchwood.

Jack was surprised to see them both and he was even more surprised when he haulted to a stop as Rose and Donna held the curious twins.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. They were hit with these darts and they passed out." Rose explained. "and now they're, rather adorable, actually."

"more to begin with that is." Jack said. "how did you get here then? you can't possibly know how to work the TARDIS."

"it's good to know you have confidence in us, Jack." Donna muttered. "They explained that they were taking us here so you could help."

"There is nothing I can do. We just have to wait for the affect to wear off I guess." Jack said. "So who is who?"

"Adam is in blue and Doctor is in brown." Rose said.

"You're just a cradle robber aren't you, Rosie?" Jack smirked.

Rose set The Doctor down so he could run around the hub with Adam. She promptly hit Jack hard on the shoulder and point a finger at him.

"No one calls me Rosie." Rose threatened.

Jack stepped off never to anger Rose again. He had heard about the infamous Tyler slap from the Doctor.

The next two days Rose and Donna and the twins spent the time in the hub as they waited for them to become grown men again. They were quite a handful and got themselves gooped with alien snot so Jack stood back cleaning the clothes for them as the woman bathed them in the kitchen sink. Donna and Rose had got Jack going out and buying all sorts of baby materials the last few days. Like special cups for juice and nappies and bananas... the two of them would cry and beg until they got bananas.

Rose set a soaking wet, but clean Doctor on the counter. Donna dried him off and put a nappy on him so he wouldn't go running around nude, because not even Rose wanted that at the moment.

Donna set the Doctor down and he immediatly ran off into the hub to give Jack a hard time until his brother came to join him.

Rose set Adam on the counter and dried up the water that went everywhere in the process of bathing them. Adam went running away as Rose finished. She stood up off the floor to have Donna glaring at her.

"What did I do?" Rose asked.

"Your child better not be as much of a hassel as they are." Donna said. "These have been the most exhausting days of my life."

Rose grinned. "It's the Doctor... and my child. It's going to be a big job."

The two chuckled into the hub to find Jack on the ground beind tackled by the two of them.

"Help me!" Jack said dramatically.

"Argh!" Rose said running up and scooping both of them up into her arms. "Got cha!"

They squealed with laughter and Rose flopped on the couch beside Donna. Jack handed them the clean suits and it was the struggle to get them dressed now.

"Who do you have?" Donna asked not being able to tell them apart.

Rose put her ear to the child's chest. She heard only one heart beat. "This is Adam." She said handing over Adam to Donna while Donna handed the Doctor over to Rose.

Rose tickled the Doctor and the childish laughter rang through the hub. She knew the trick, it worked on him as a baby and an adult. Tired him out so he wasn't flailing everywhere when you got him dressed. She lifted him up and he bounced on the couch some in his barefeet. No need for shoes. It was late.

Donna yawned and leaned back into the cushions of the couch while Rose took the Doctor in one arm and Adam in the other and slummped down into the corner of the couch and cuddled them. Adam leaned his face into the crook of Rose's neck while the Doctor leaned into Rose's arm and held the fabric of her sweater as they both yawned as well.

"Early night then?" Jack asked with a chuckle. He spread himself out and put his feet on the coffee table.

Rose yawned in response as Donna curled up on her end.

"Night Adam, night Doctor." Rose whispered.

Donna was thankful that the twins were good sleepers and didn't wake up until later in the morning. The telepathic field between them wasn't the best. If one woke, the other did too. They knew what each other were thinking all the time and agreed upon everything. At least they didn't fight with each other.

Rose and Jack woke up with the laughter of the twins around ten o'clock the next morning. They quickly went into the kitchen to hide the noise from Donna so she didn't wake up. Jack held the Doctor uneasily. It felt weird holding him, knowing that he was ninehundred and six years old.

The Doctor just stared at Jack wide eyed at him. Even as a baby he knew something was wrong. Jack messed up his hair even more but The Doctor was distracted by Jack's watch. He took his wrist and held it still as he pressed his face against it almost, in curiosity. Pulling Jack's arm closer the more Jack tried to pull away.

Rose had set Adam on the ground so she could start cutting up the bananas for breakfast. She noticed The Doctor and Jack.

"Doctor, leave Jack's watch alone." Rose said.

The Doctor turned to her and stuck out his tongue before letting Jack's arm go reluctantly. Jack put him down chuckling and wandered over to the counter to watch Rose make breakfast.

"How much longer?" Rose asked him.

There was an odd pop sound that made Jack and Rose turn to the twins like they must have done something. Instead of the babies standing around The Doctor and Adam were standing tall and normal with their suits to full size with them.

They both looked confused some but Jack and Rose just smiled.

"Oh, I'm not small!" Adam said grinning. His grin was wiped off his face and he glanced at the Doctor, who was glaring at him. "come help me wake up Donna" Adam said pulling Jack quickly form the room.

"What?" Jack asked.

"telepathic waves between The Doctor and I, he wants to be alone, trust me." Adam explained quickly. "Oh, my trainers!"

Adam picked up his shoe which had changed with them from the table. He slid them on and proded Donna with his finger.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully when she opened her eyes.

"You're back?" Donna asked. "You're back! This is great!"

Donna hugged him suddenly and started to choke him.

"Can't...breathe!" he choked out.

In the kitchen however, The Doctor turned to Rose after watching Adam and Jack leave.

"You're what!" He asked.

"You remember then?" Rose asked.

"I do remembering running around like a child." He said shamefully. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." Rose stated. "and you ran off so fast that morning that I couldn't tell you, and bringing it up infront of Donna and Adam didn't seem like the best thing to do."

The Doctor suddenly had Rose in a tight hug pressing his lips against hers. He finally let them go pressing his forehead against hers. He was grinning widely and he chuckled slightly.

"We're going to have a baby!" he said pulling her waist closer to him.

They were leaning against the counter then.

"I missed you." Rose said as his lips hovered over hers.

"longest three days of my life." He said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Just promise me you'll never do that again." Rose sighed.

The Doctor chuckled. "I did really apreciate the bananas..."

The Doctor trailed off and kissed Rose quickly before they left the kitchen.

"Thank-you Jack." The Doctor said as he put on his trainers and started to tie them up.

"No problem I supose." Jack shrugged. "but next time I see all of you, I want you normal and I want to see your child."

"promise" Rose said before the Doctor could respond.

"Sorry for the mess, by the way." Adam said rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment. Jack only smirked at him.

And with that Adam, Donna, The Doctor, Rose... and the baby set off into the TARDIS. Leaving Jack behind for another eight months or so they hoped at the very least.


End file.
